Light Magic (MM8)/Spells
The Light Magic spells in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. Normal level : Fires a bolt of light at a single target that does 1-4 points of damage per skill point. Damage vs. Undead is doubled. This spell does not gain in intensity, but rather the spell recovery rate decreases with each successive skill level progression. The recovery rate starts out at "moderate." : Calls upon the power of Heaven to undo the evil magic that extends the lives of the Undead, inflicting 16 points of damage plus 1-16 per skill point upon a single, unlucky target. This spell only works on the Undead. This spell does not gain in intensity, but rather the spell recovery rate decreases with each successive skill level progression. The recovery rate starts out at "moderate." : Removes all spells on all creatures in the caster's sight, both helpful and harmful. Recovery is reduced by an amount equal to skill in Light magic. This spell does not gain in intensity, but rather the spell recovery rate decreases with each successive skill level progression. The recovery rate starts out at "moderate." : Paralyze temporarily prevents a monster from moving or attacking for the (short) duration of this spell, which is 3 minutes per skill point in Light magic. The characters are free to attack the helpless target -- paralyzed monsters cannot retaliate. This spell does not gain in intensity, but rather the spell recovery rate decreases with each successive skill level progression. The recovery rate starts out at "moderate." Expert level : Summons a Wisp to fight for the party (of strength according to skill level). It will stay until the spell duration runs out or it is destroyed. * Expert: 1 Dancing Light, which lasts 5 minutes per skill point. * Master: Up to 3 Wisps, which lasts 15 minutes per skill point. * Grandmaster: Up to 5 Wisps, which lasts 15 minutes per skill point. : Temporarily increases all 7 stats on all characters. This spell lasts until they rest. * Expert: Increases by 3 times caster's skill points. * Master: Increases by 4 times caster's skill points. * Grandmaster: Increases by 5 times caster's skill points. Master level : Inflicts 25 points of damage plus 1 per skill point in Light magic on all creatures in sight. This spell can only be cast indoors. This spell does not gain in intensity, but rather the spell recovery rate decreases with each successive skill level progression. The recovery rate starts out at "moderate." : Simultaneously casts Protection from Fire, Air, Water, Earth, Mind and Body, plus Feather Fall and Wizard Eye on all characters. * Master: Effect is four times caster's skill in Light magic. * Grandmaster: Effect is five times caster's skill in Light magic. : Simultaneously casts Haste, Heroism, Shield, Stone Skin and Bless on all characters. * Master: Effect is four times caster's skill in Light magic. * Grandmaster: Effect is five times caster's skill in Light magic. : Sunray is the second most devastating spell in the game, concentrating the light of the sun on one unfortunate creature. Since Sunray must focus the light of the sun, it can only work outdoors and during the day. Sunray does 20 points of damage plus 1-20 per skill point in Light magic. * Master: Recovery rate is "slow." * Grandmaster: Recovery rate is "moderate." Grandmaster level : Three times per day the caster may call upon the heavens to heal the characters of all damage, restore spell points, and remove all adverse conditions. The gods exact a price, however, aging the caster 10 years for each Divine Intervention. Recovery from this spell is shortened with skill in Light magic. Category:Might and Magic VIII spells